<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banmal Song by Younghwa (inspired by) by Eshy_golden_ness95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266991">Banmal Song by Younghwa (inspired by)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95'>Eshy_golden_ness95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshy_golden_ness95/pseuds/Eshy_golden_ness95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baetag story inspired by Banmal Song by CN BLUE's Younghwa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Banmal Song by Younghwa (inspired by)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second story from a song + ship requested by my readers on twitter♥ Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Youngtaek flipped through the pages of the documents sent by his secretary just now. He took a glance at the calendar on his table and realized that today was the second Friday of the week, which means, tomorrow was going to be the second Saturday of the week. He pressed the second button the intercom on his table that was connected to his secretary’s.</p><p>“Mrs Kim. May I know if I have anything on the schedule tomorrow?” asked him as soon as his called was answered by his secretary. Mrs Kim had worked for his father, and now she was working for him. Taking over the company at a young age wasn’t on Youngtaek’s plan but ever since his father fell sick, he didn’t have any other option. He still remembered the first day he took over the company; he was a little bit rebellious and he was pretty sure people hated him then.</p><p>“No, Mr Son. You are free for tomorrow and Sunday.” Answered Mrs Kim with a smile. She knew very well why knowing tomorrow’s schedule was important for his boss.</p><p>“Okay, thank you Mrs Kim.”</p><p>“Have fun tomorrow, boss.” giggled Mrs Kim before ending the call.</p><p>THIS was not the first time he went out for a date but somehow, he couldn’t shake his nervousness away. It took him 2 hours to choose the right outfit, the right hairstyle, the right accessory, and the right shoes. In the end he chose to wear a casual attire and hairstyle, including the silver necklace with his precious’ initials on the round pendant. The first time he met him was when he was in the darkest place. When there were doubts if he could carry the company like his father did- considering how young he was. The board of directors didn’t give him full trust either. It was a rainy night and he was drunk, trying to wash his sorrow away with alcohol.</p><p>“You’re gonna catch a cold, standing in the rain like that.”</p><p>“Why do you care?” asked Youngtaek.</p><p>“Hmm... Is it wrong to care for another human being?” asked that person, smiling the brightest smile with a hint of shyness before decided to share his umbrella with a stranger. Youngtaek didn’t know what it was, but that smile was like a sun, chasing his grey clouds away.</p><p>Courting that person was hard. Youngtaek even tried to give him tons of expensive stuff, but all of them was rejected. He even asked him to return everything back. After a few months trying, they finally decided to date. In that few months, Youngtaek learned a lot from that person; about love and about life. He has changed a lot in a span of months. Even his secretary realized that.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you wait that long?” asked that familiar voice from behind. It was indeed a familiar voice but whenever Youngtaek heard that soft and soothing voice, his heart will beat louder.</p><p>“Nope. I just arrived.” He turned around to the brightest smile Bae Seungmin could give him.</p><p>“Based on that drink on your hand, I doubt you ‘just’ arrived. But it’s okay.” Giggled Seungmin before sitting next to Youngtaek.</p><p>“I was surprised you chose this place, Mr Son. So you still remember the first time we met.” continued Seungmin.</p><p>“Of course, I still remember this park. But what more surprising is that you still refuse to call me by my name. Do we still need to keep it formal between us?”</p><p>“Mmm… I’m just one of your employees, Mr Son. How could I ever speak informally with you.” teased Seungmin. Who would’ve thought the man he sheltered from rain on that night was his boss?</p><p>“What did you say? Just one of my employees? I know we just started dating… and we rarely even hold hands when we went out because I was scared it’ll be awkward. But calling us that……” pouted Youngtaek.</p><p>“I was just kidding. Since this is our 100<sup>th</sup> day, let’s just do all at once, shall we?” asked Seungmin without waiting for the answer from his precious person. He pulled Youngtaek’s hand into his and gave him a peck on the cheek. Youngtaek’s brain took a few seconds to process things before his cheeks and ears turned red.</p><p>“I love you, Youngtaek.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>